


Getting On The Christmas Spirit (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Wall Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-17
Updated: 2009-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>格里莫广场疯狂的圣诞节</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting On The Christmas Spirit (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Getting On The Christmas Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53864) by iamisaac. 



 

**圣诞圣诞**

 

 

Title: Getting ~~In~~ On The Christmas Spirit

Author: iamisaac （<http://iamisaac.insanejournal.com/>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Characters: Severus/Remus, Sirius/Buckbeak (implied)

Rating: Hard R

Theme/Kinks

Kinky: Kristmas 2008

Requester: [nehalenia](http://nehalenia.insanejournal.com/), Character/Pairing: Snape/any Marauder/s (well, maybe not Peter)

Kink: wall!sex

Holiday item or location: Panto (Chart dared me)

Tone: humour, I'm thinking

Word Count: 1500ish  


**Summary** :

Christmas in Grimmauld Place is not so grim as it is crazy.

 

**Author's notes:**

Oh, go on, then. As I'm awake at this ridiculous hour of the morning, you can have both of my fics for today.

Apologies if any of the people represented appear to conform in the least to canon. I don’t quite know what came over me when writing this, but probably everyone had better hope it doesn’t happen again.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/172823.html>

 

 

授权：

 

发件人：  Sabethea H (sabethea[at]gmail[.]com)  

发送时间： 2009年9月17日 2:21:43

收件人： lzqsk[at]hotmail[.]com

 

Hi Doris,

 

I am iamisaac (I have more email addresses than anyone should have!) and would be very happy for you to translate it into Chinese :) Spread the love around as much as you can!

 

Isaac

x

 

 

要求：

Snape和任何Marauder（们），或许不是Peter

幽默

 

 

摘要：

格里莫广场疯狂的圣诞节

 

 

某鱼注：

 

醉酒不是好习惯，红果果旁观很嚣张，粗口那就不淑女了

完全崩塌，原著作废

最好莫要喝水或者吃东西=v=

记得看名词解释囧

 

 

 

=== Getting ~~In~~ On The Christmas Spirit 圣诞圣诞===

 

 

 

“哦，大帅哥（Snapey，注）……”

 

Severus狐疑地环顾四周，寻思着声音究竟是从哪儿来的；猜想，实际上，那究竟是谁的声音。

 

“干什么？”厉声喝问。

 

“看看你后面！”第二个声音。

 

Severus原地转身，瞥见微光中一抹恍惚的人影。

 

“现在你看见他了，现在你又看不见他了。”第一个声音吃吃窃笑。

 

Severus瞬间僵硬。他认识这声音。应当知道，确切讲，在他被唤作“Snapey”的时候就应当察觉了。（他提到过是多么讨厌被叫做Snapey么？可能吧：毫无疑问这才是Sirius Black坚持这么称呼他的原因。）那么也就意味着……Severus怒视着人影消失的方向……另一个肯定是Lupin不会错。

 

“我知道你在哪儿。”他愠怒道，周围慢慢结霜。

 

“哦，你才不知道呢。”Remus的声音得意洋洋，就从他左边传来。

 

“哦很不幸我就是知道。”Severus冷冷回答。

 

“哦你不知道就是不知道。”Sirius也加入了。他听着好像漂在Severus脑瓜顶上似的，但当然那根本不可能。你没办法在格里莫广场的房间里骑扫帚，不是么？倘若他真那样做了……Severus坚决阻止自己拼命想抬头看一眼的欲望……也就是说他的脚最多悬在一人高的地方。

 

“哦是的，我不知道。”Severus兵不厌诈。

 

“哦没错，你……”不等Sirius讲完，Severus就抬手朝前向空中抓一把，成功扯住了不小心露出来的脚脖子。“……确实知道。”某人有些愤怒地结束发言。

 

“什么，Black，你是觉得自己在躲猫猫么？”Severus质问。

 

“你的圣诞精神（Christmas spirit）去哪儿了，大帅小子（Snapey-boy）？”

 

Snape吸吸鼻子，“你闻起来好像已经把我们两人份的圣诞特饮（Christmas spirit）都灌下去了还不止。”

 

“哦，我才没……”

 

“还有， **别** 再那么叫我。”Severus打断他。

 

“真扫兴。莱小月（Re-moony），突来吧（’sall up）。阿普（Snapester，注）抓到我们了。”

 

眼角余光中，Severus看到Remus慢慢浮现，他刚才明显用了个幻觉咒（Disillusionment charm）来隐藏踪迹。然而Severus还有更重要的事在烦心。“Snapey”已经很糟了；“Snapey-boy”则难以忍受，可 _那个什么_ _Snapester_ ？简直令人崩溃。

 

“我绝对，”他一字一句咬牙切齿，语速巨慢清晰无比，“在任何形态或者情况下，都不是‘Snapester’。”

 

“公平地说，”Remus附议，“我通常也没有以Re-moony而闻名。”

 

“呃，那么月丽斯（Moon-us）好了。”Sirius兴致勃勃。

 

Remus瞪他一眼；流畅地转身，撩起袍子，露出又白又翘的屁股。

 

“你 **究竟** 在抽什么疯，Lupin？”Severus打个激灵，随后开始艰难地在选择吓一跳，还是瞬间意识到Remus当真有个美味的屁股两者之间举棋不定。

 

“履行我答应的事情。”Remus鼓着嘴怒气冲冲。

 

“啥？”

 

“都是Sirius。他让我冲你脱裤子。”

 

“上帝啊，Moony！”Sirius推了一把老朋友，Remus踉跄几步，被壁画前的窗帘绊倒，同时也扯开了遮挡。

 

“ **该死的叛徒！狼人！黑暗生物！** ” Walburga Black尖叫。

 

“哦，我们才不是。”Sirius和Remus齐声反驳。

 

“ **哦你们就是。** ”

 

“哦，不我们不是。”

 

“ **哦你们就是。** ”

 

“你觉不觉得，她其实是个男人假扮的？”Remus偷偷问，与此同时Severus走上前去重新拉好窗帘。

 

“哦上帝，”男人呻吟，“我真不该期待在你俩出现之后还能留下半点儿圣诞气氛。”

 

“哦是的……”

 

“ _Black_ _！_ ”

 

“呃，好罢，其实还有的！接着！”Sirius从袍子里揪出一个半空的酒瓶，“过~来~吧，大帅哥，这儿还有足够你喝一气的。”

 

“非常感谢，免了。”Severus冷冷回绝。

 

Sirius凑上前，举着瓶子；Remus则慢悠悠走到另一边。

 

“闷一口！”Sirius坚持。

 

Severus被酒瓶压住嘴唇，不得不咽了一大口……说实话，真够劲儿。Remus，则完全闲得发慌，开始唱歌。

 

“我们都喜欢和Severus痛饮狂欢，

只因Severus是我们的另一半儿（mate）。

他根本为淫乱（fornication）而生，

他还喜欢整夜不睡觉。”

 

Severus发现自己目瞪口呆之余又咽了一大口酒。

 

“你在鬼扯什么？”

 

“是啊，Moony，你唱的什么乱七八糟的？”

 

Severus已经无力去惊讶居然Sirius能和自己意见一致。Remus抱歉地耸耸肩。

 

“我曾和童子军是邻居。”

 

“我以为他们都是伪君子来着。”Sirius抗议。

 

“显然不是。”Severus干巴巴接口，利用目前的混乱状况第三次猛灌圣诞特饮。

 

“不管怎样，”Sirius加一句，“他可 **不是** 我们的伴儿。”

 

Remus板起脸。

 

“他可能不是你的另一半，但他是我的，对不对，Severus？”

 

“Moon-us！”Sirius又抗议。

 

Remus转身不理他，Severus却低吼。

 

“下不为例。否则我可不能为自己的行为负责，”匆匆扫一眼，“而且顺便问问，Lupin，你怎么不穿内裤？”

 

“方便进入。”Remus解释。（Ease of access）

 

Severus抖了一下。

 

“哦上帝啊，你不会告诉我你和Black已经……”

 

“不是我，帅哥情毒（Snapey-Wapey，注），”Sirius喜滋滋地纠正，“是你。”

 

“你确定不要为自己的行为负责么？”Remus满怀期待。

 

“我……”

 

Remus再次冲他撅起光溜溜的屁股，Severus发现自己目光几乎控制不住地流连于那两片臀瓣。

 

“估计你需要这个，”Sirius丢给他一管润滑剂。“哦，记得要敞帘子：我妈妈已经好久好久没看过午夜场了。现在，如果你们没意见，我可是要抱着圣诞特饮还有Hippogryff来点儿私密时光了。”他猛一蹿，抢走Severus怀里的酒瓶，然后用力一拉打开Walburga Black的窗帘，摆摆手算作告别，摇摇晃晃走上楼去，嘴里还哼哼着“Remus没穿内裤啊，Remus他没穿内裤……”

 

 

“ **黑暗生物，狼人……嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷，** ” Walburga嚷着半截突然换了腔调，“ **好个屁股！** ”

 

“难道不是么？”Severus点头同意，狂挤润滑油涂满手指，再将一根探入Remus体内。

 

Remus回头冷冷横了一眼。

 

“你真这么觉得？”

 

“当然不，Lupin。我把手指都黏在你屁股里是因为我觉得它可太难看了，”Severus反驳，“过一会儿我还要基于同样的理由把阴茎也插进去。”

 

“ **哦是的，** ” Walburga Black兴奋地尖叫，好像活过来一般。“ **这屁股真是熟透了就等着操呐。** ”

 

“我早知道了。”Severus解开袍子，露出同样光溜溜的下身，勤奋慷慨地为自己准备。

 

Remus还保持在回头的姿势，眉间轻蹙。

 

“呃，你怎么也不穿内裤？”

 

Severus挑了挑眉。

 

“方便出来。”（Ease of egress）

 

“啥？”

 

“不穿内裤的时候，对某人想上就上会更容易。”Severus慢条斯理解释。

 

“ **接着做啊！** ”Black高声吆喝，显然不满意于眼前的半抹春光。

 

“弯腰，Lupin，拿手撑住墙。”Severus声音平板。

 

Remus听话地顺从了，Severus挺身进入他。

 

“ **哦这就对了，** ” Walburga简直激动不已，“ **现在，伸手绕到前面去抓住他的命根子。** ”

 

“非常感谢，”Severus白她一眼，“我正打算这么做。”

 

充分蘸湿润滑剂的手紧紧环住Remus的阴茎，稳稳搂着他，Remus呻吟出鼓励，于是Severus开始戳刺，而不论他的手还是他的身子，都得到了Walburga的高度期待。

 

“ **狠狠捏他那话儿！** ”

 

Severus手上的动作依旧柔缓，随着他自己情绪的积累，始终浅浅侵入Remus，却每一下都在偷偷加深。

 

“ **用劲儿啊！** ”

 

Remus大声叹息着，“是的，就是那儿。”Severus突然觉得也许是受了圣诞特饮的影响，因为他发现环绕包容自己阴茎的美好甬道紧致得令人发狂。

 

“ **揪他的棍子！** ”（WAGGLE HIS WAND）

 

呼吸渐渐急促，他知道滚烫的汗滴正顺着额头淌下来。Remus双手依旧平摊扶住墙壁，屁股却不老实地向后撞击着Severus，无法抗拒的热情邀请。

 

“ **插在你该待的地儿坚持住！** ”（STICK THAT BROOM WHERE IT BELONGS）

 

Walburga越来越大声，如果可能的话估计要掀翻房顶；Severus费力地透过超高分贝，辨别出Remus甜美的喘息：难耐的欲火混杂交缠，就好像咯吱咯吱蹭着地板的古旧木门。他忍不住两手探入Remus袍子下面，抚上他的脊背，指甲深深陷进去。

 

“ **拉住那小子！打那猴子的屁股！干翻这家伙！** ”（JERK THAT JOBBIE! SPANK THAT MONKEY! FUCK THE FELLOW!）

 

Severus，好像听从了一般，猛拉Remus的阴茎，引得爱人尽数喷射在丑陋的石墙上；同时他自己也高潮了，猛烈到不得不死死捏住Remus的皮肉，防止脱力跌倒。

 

“ **这才是漂亮活儿！** ”

 

当恢复过正常呼吸，Severus第一件事就是连忙把好色又喜欢偷窥的Black夫人严严实实遮挡起来。此刻楼上传出Sirius的声音，还在唱着，尽管已经换了别的小调儿。

 

“哦过来吧，哦耶Hippogriffs，

兴奋又狂热的可人儿。

哦进来吧，亲爱的Buckbeak，

来Si-i-rius这里……”

 

“靠，上帝啊。”Severus颓废地重重叹气。

 

 

 

END

 

 

 

【名词解释】

 

请五体投地拜一下Urban Dictionary，太强大了|||

 

 

1， **Snapey**

Snapey, derived from the name of an actual character going by the name of [Severus Snape](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Severus%20Snape) that exists only within the supposed alternate reality of Harry Potter. For someone to be snapey, they must be very goodlooking in a very obvious way, just like Professor [Snape](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Snape) was greasy and in love with Lily Potter in an obnoxiously obvious way.

 

鉴于这是颠覆型HP同人文专有形容词，表示一个人有令人瞩目的特点/优点/特征，配合一下醉醺醺的Sirius就翻译成了“大帅哥”OTZ

 

 

2， **Snapester**

**-ster**

\--Appended to a hard-sounding single-syllabled word to make it more softer sounding and more friendly and light, but without changing its meaning. Sometimes preceded by a similar sounding irrelevant words for dramatic effect. Usage originates from the North of England.

 

\--suffix. (your first name here)ster. An easy nickname labeled on yourself or colleagues commonly used to emphasize said individuals's aura. A person that oozes their own personality.

 

后缀，用于体现亲近，或者是让名字听起来更加柔和些，要不就是有喜感。为了匹配文章的整体娱乐性，特别翻译成“阿普”=v=

 

 

3， **Snapey-Wapey**

**-Wape**

To wank and type at the same time.

Derived from (wa)nk and ty(pe)

 

OK我真服了这帮美国/英国人OTZ难道是一边手淫一边打字么？！

wapey在字典上也没有查到，所以就这样吧=v=

 

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/9/17

 


End file.
